


Be Safe

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine attempt to have car sex and get interrupted by a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something I read on buzzfeed. Warning for language, foreplay, pretty gentle stuff but better be safe than sorry (as the title indicates).
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kurt knew they were being stupid. He knew they were in a risky situation. But there was just something about having sex in public places that sent a thrilling rush through his spine.

They had done this a few times before, but this was the first time they were doing it in a car, which meant they wouldn’t be able to hear anyone approaching. The uncertainty of it all made it even more exciting.

“Why are you so gentle?” Kurt hissed, his voice breaking through the chain of moans that filled the otherwise still spring air.

“It’s foreplay,” Blaine choked out. “I’m supposed to be gentle.”

“No. You’re supposed to make me hard.”

“I think I achieved that 20 minutes ago.” Kurt could hear his smirk, causing him to pull away from where he’d been resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Shut it. Stop teasing and hump harder.”

Blaine snorted out a laugh. “Yes, sir.”

Kurt shifted a little in the back seat, leaning against the door to give Blaine some more space. “Come on.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you want this to be over as soon as possible,” Blaine said, following his movements and hovering over him, cocking his head.

Kurt shook his head. “You know public sex makes me nervous. At least when we change locations.”

“I know, and that makes you so much more desirable.” Blaine licked his lips, his eyes getting darker. “It’s like you’re a baby penguin once again.”

Kurt huffed, a grin finding his lips. “Shut up.”

“And fuck you?”

“And fuck me.”

Blaine dove right into it, his mouth finding Kurt’s neck, sucking, licking, kissing; rendering him to an incoherent mess as he melted underneath him. When Blaine’s fingers found his waist, trailing over his pant line, Kurt couldn’t take it and all but screamed for Blaine to get rid of his pants.

Blaine just chuckled, seemingly more collected than Kurt was. “Patience.”

Kurt whined, pushing Blaine’s hands out of the way and working at his zipper, wanting to shed every article of clothing immediately.

A knock on the window nearly scared him to death.

The time it took for them to freeze and crane their necks to look at the intruder felt like forever. Kurt peeked behind Blaine to find the face of a middle aged lady looking at them, her expression straight, the police uniform she was wearing easily detected in the dark.

Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat just as Blaine turned to look as well, and he flew off of Kurt, pulling at his clothes to straighten them before reaching out to open the window.

“H-hi!” Blaine greeted her in an overly innocent voice. He didn’t sound like someone who had just gotten caught getting ready to fuck his boyfriend senseless.

“Hello, boys.” She sounded calm; as if this was a regular occurrence. It probably was.

“We, uh,” Kurt started, not quite sure what to say. “We’re sorry.”

“No need for that.” She leaned down a bit, her bushy hair hanging in front of her face. “I know how teenagers are. I just wanted to make sure you’re safe.”

Kurt, who was already blushing, turned scarlet when she suddenly threw a small wrapper onto Blaine’s lap, which on closer inspection turned out to be a condom.

“Oh, god.”

“Have fun, boys.” And she was gone as quickly as she’d appeared.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds, staring at the wrapper with wide eyes. Blaine was the first one to speak.

“Did she just-”

“She did.”

“Is this-”

“It is.”

Their eyes met; warily, uncertain. They then burst into laughter, and it took them a good five minutes to fully calm down.

“Well, that ruined the mood completely,” Kurt said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“At least she didn’t arrest us,” Blaine replied, picking up the condom. “And this is a good brand. Perfect for future use.”

Kurt shook his head. “We are not using that. I will probably accidentally picture her or something.”

“She seemed to have a nice personality.”

“Just the wrong parts.”

Blaine pocketed the condom, ignoring Kurt’s look. “We should leave before it gets too late.”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah.”

They scrambled out of the car and slid into the front seats, Kurt placing his hands on the steering wheel.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, both of them lost in thought.

“So,” Kurt said after a while.

“So.”

“We’re gonna have to get a rain check on that car sex.”

Blaine chuckled. “There’s always your bed.”

They did use that condom eventually.


End file.
